HAPPINESS IS NOT GONE
by ashleydee08
Summary: HUDDY with a few twists. Can they work through it. Also Huddy sex lots. First fanfic. Please read. xxxx
1. Chapter 1

It was late on Monday night and House decided on joining a dating website called

to see what sad people had profiles on it. He was getting bored after 20

minutes on the website until he found a profile that surprised him. Lisa Cuddy was online so House

decided to send her a message.

It said," Hello there, Im new and your beautiful face stood out against the rest".

A couple of seconds later Cuddy saw the message but didn`t know it was from House. She replied.

" That is awful nice of you. Do you not have a profile pic as l can`t see one there?"

A large grin appeared across House`s face and decided to write back.

" Why are you on a dating website? Your beautiful. Men proberly drop at your feet. Do you have an

email so l can talk to you on MSN only if you want?"

Cuddy felt happiness wash over her and decided to take a chance.

" My dates don`t always turn out the way l plan them. I`ll explain if you want on MSN. My addie is

LISACUDDY_.uk "

" I`ll talk to you in five minutes " House replied

Lisa and Greg were both on MSN and greg decided to say hi.

" Hello what did you say your name is again ? "

" I`m sorry my name is Greg. What`s yours ? "

" I am Lisa Cuddy "

" So Lisa what are your interests and what do you do ? " Asked House.

" Well l like romance,rollercoasters,music and reading. I`m the Dean of Medicine at PPTH ". " What

are your interests and what do you do ? "

" I`m very interested in music and kids mainly. Lets talk about me later l want to know all about you ".

" Well im single obviously and don`t have any kids. It`s hard for me to have a successful date as of my

stubborn arse employee alway`s ruins them ".

" Ohh so you have never been in love ". House states curiously.

" You don`t want to hear all about my love life and my worst employee GREG ". Cuddy had a smirk

on her face.

" No l do tell me all about it ". house was very curious.

PLEASE REVIEW FIRST FANFIC THANK - YOU.


	2. HEART BROKEN

Greg and Lisa were still on MSN together even though it was getting late.

" Well l`ve only ever been in love once but he could never love me. I realised this not to long ago. I really

love him but l don`t think there is any hope for me and greg. "

House felt really bad and guilty for everything he put Cuddy through and ruining all her dates especially

when she loved him deep down.

" So you love your employee Greg? "

" Yeah it is strange but its true. I`ts something about him that makes me love him. He will end up

hurting me so l will never tell him the truth. "

Still feeling deeply hurt by what she said House asked,

" Will you be on tomorrow night ? "

" Yes l think l will. Speak to you later bye X " she turn away with a smile.

The next day Cuddy walked into the hospital with a massive smile on her face. She went to tell

Wilson about the wonderful person she met online. Cuddy was in Wilson`s office with him for about an

hour by this time it was 11.30 in the morning.

Cuddy was sitting in her office when a delivery man came in with a bunch of roses and asked her to

sign the sheet. It was a bunch of 24 bright red roses and they came with a note.

" Thanks for a wonderful chat last night. I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner tomorrow

night. "

Smiling Cuddy realised the time and went to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Meanwhile House was in

Wilson`s office where he normally was.

PLEASE REVIEW THANK-YOU


	3. This is what you want

_Sorry that I have not updated in ages. I have been really busy. Enjoy thanks._

House was talking to Wilson as normal. Out of the blue Wilson told House about Cuddy meeting someone online that she really likes.

The thing that confused Wilson was that was the expression on House face did not show that he was shocked or surprised it stayed the same.

" Who told you ? " asked Wilson. " Not a soul told me " was all that was House reply.

" How did you know then. Don't lie " Wilson said in a warning tone.

" Well l was bored last night and for something to do l joined a website called and l was about to turn off my computer when well …"

" Well what House "

" Cuddy came online. I started talking to her and didn't tell her it was me."

" House how could you screw with her like this just for a laugh ? "

" I was screwing with her at first. That's until she revealed how she feels about me but is to scared to tell me encase l hurt her. So if lying just now makes her happy so be it."

It was 13.30 and Cuddy was back in her office smiling that was until she saw House coming towards her to glass doors. Too late House was in her office.

" What are you wanting House ?"

" I was just coming to check on the twins you know how much they mean to me."

" House seriously what are you doing here ?"

" Nothing l just don't know what there is else I can do."

" If there is nothing else for you to do you can give me my vitro injections."

" You know Cuddy you really do have a nice looking ass " House said with a smirk.

Cuddy walked around shut all the blinds on the windows and doors and locked the doors as well. Slowly she bent over her desk and lifted a part of her skirt up. House started cleaning the part on her ass where the injection was meant to go. House injected the needle into Cuddy right ass cheek and she let out a small gasp. She pulled down her skirt and turned to House to say thank you. House fierce fully placed his lips onto her and tried to gain access to her mouth with his tongue. Cuddy stepped back.

" House l cant do this in my office and its in my hospital."

" Cuddy you know you want this."

House kissed Cuddy again and Cuddy responded by kissing him back passionately.

" Now Cuddy do you want this or not ?" House asked her.

" Yes but No "

" Well l do so I am going to call the clinics number and you are going to tell Nurse Brenda that you don't want to be disturbed and you'll be late so she should just go home."

House dialled the clinics number and Nurse Brenda answered the phone.

" Brenda its Dr Cuddy l am working on very important paper work and I don't want to be disturbed so you can take the rest of the day off."

" Ok Dr Cuddy thank you "

When Cuddy put down her phone House said "Perfect" under his voice. Cuddy sat back at her desk and continued with her work right in front of House like nothing had happened.

" What do you think you are doing ? " House asked surprised.

" I'm doing my work like I am suppose to be doing. Play a game or get lost am not really bothered."

House started playing chess and other board games until it was about 5.30. He got really bored and shouted " Can I play with the twins now ?"

At that moment Cuddy's mobile started to ring and Cuddy replied by saying " No you are not getting to play with my boobs and that's my mum so shut up." Cuddy answered the phone then House walked towards her with a really big grin on his face and she had a worried expression on hers. House walked right up to Cuddy. " Wait a moment mum I have to sing a form." " What do you want ?" she said to House holding the phone out of hearing range.

House placed his lips on Cuddy's and forced his tongue into her mouth and started to explore every inch of it. Lisa pulled back and told her mum that she had a couple more sheets to sign and put the phone on her desk. This time she started the passionate kiss that lasted for as long as they could hold there breaths. Slowly they both pulled back for some air.

House walked back to the chair and sat down waiting for Cuddy to come off the phone to her mother. They had been talking for at least ten minutes since House sat back down. To him it felt like hours. House sighed and Cuddy looked at him and said goodbye to her mum.


	4. time of your life

Sorry I know it's been a while. Sex scene. If you don't like it don't read sorry. Few swear words. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

House slowly walked up to Cuddy who was sitting at her desk which was covered in sheets. He pushed all of the sheets on to her floor and looked at her noticing her shocked expression on her face. She sprang out of her chair once what he had done set in. Lifting her hands franticly in the air shouting.

" What the fuck do you think you are doing ? "

" Creating foreplay cuddles. " was his only response.

With that House put out his hands and ripped open Cuddy's shirt. She was so stunned that all she did was gasped when he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor.

" House how dare you " she shouted.

House put his hands behind her back and unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor as well. Cuddy immediately put her hands across her chest to cover her boobs. He pulled her hands away from her chest and held them by her sides firmly and moved her back so she was sitting on her desk.

" House what are you doing ? Don't even think about it. " she shouted in a warning tone.

To late he started kissing and licking her boobs. He flicking his tongue over Cuddy's nipples and then sucking on them hard. Resulting in her letting out soft moans of pleasure. She tried lifting up her hands again but it was no use he held them firmly in place. Cuddy started to shout " House l ca..." but was cut off by Houses lips on hers and his tongue entering her mouth. She opened her mouth letting his tongue in and started battling for dominance exploring each others mouths completely in the process. Cuddy was wearing a loose skirt which House was thankful for. He spread her legs widely apart and stopped there.

" Cuddy do you want this ? " If not am not going to do this against your will.

" House l have not done this in a while" she replied whilst looking down at the ground.

" Well this is going to hurt then " he said in a joking tone.

Cuddy unbuttoned Houses shirt button by button. He pulled Cuddy off of the desk so that she was standing. Bending down he pulled her skirt off of her fully. She was now fully naked and he just had his shirt off. She started taking off his trousers and noticed he was already hard finishing she threw his trousers and boxers across the room. He was now fully naked as well. House slowly lay Cuddy on the table on her back and spread her legs wide.

She looked in his eyes and said

" remember l haven't done this in a while "

" Well remember am going to make you scream like a bitch "

" NEVER "

House slowly put two fingers into Cuddy and pulled them in and out to loosen her up. Cuddy let out slight moans of pleasure. He then lent over and kissed her passionately. " Are you ready ? " her only reply was " Bring it on. "

House rubbed his cock over her clit a couple of times. Slowly he put the tip of his cock in her and she released a moan that had a slight hint of pain in it. " You have gotten tighter over the years cuddles. "

He started to penetrate her inch by inch very slowly. When he was half way Cuddy shout " AHHH " loudly. House had a massive grin on his face.

" I'm only half way would you like me to stop? " he asked.

" Is that ok ? " With that House pulled out slowly and when Cuddy fully relaxed he thrust fully into her as fast and as hard as he could.

" House " Cuddy shouted in pain. House covered Cuddy's mouth with his and thrust in and out of her again and again. Cuddy placed her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes each time he thrust into her. He was about to reach his climax but waited for her to reach hers first. Cuddy reached her climax and screamed " GREG " multiple times. Houses pace slowed up the he let out his seed in her and pulled out.

" Best sex ever " House commented

" Your not funny Greg l was not ready that was just evil " was all Cuddy could say.

Cuddy got up and put on her bra and torn shirt. She needed a rest so she placed both hands on her desk. House come up behind her and started placing kisses up her neck. He whispered " Do you trust me ?"

In her ear. Cuddy said " yes why ? ". House squeezed Cuddy's boobs and got hard again. He placed each of his hands on Cuddy's ass cheeks saying " tell me when to stop and l will ". Slowly he pushed his cock in her ass and about half way Cuddy shouted " Greg stop please". He could see a few tears trailing down her face from the pain. He came out of her quickly and turned her around so that she was looking at him. He looked in the eye and said " you should have told me to stop sooner ". House went across the room and gathered his things and him and Cuddy got fully dressed. Before going out the door he turned round and said " thank you and goodnight ". He drove straight home and Cuddy did the same. It was only 10 pm but they both went straight to bed when they got home. Tonight they only dreamed of each other.

Please review and I will update sooner thanks. Hope you like it.


End file.
